fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Leonard Burns
is a Third Generation pyrokinetic, and the Captain of Special Fire Force Company 1. He was the Fire Soldier who responded to the Kusakabe house fire 12 years ago. Appearance Leonard is a tall and muscular man with wavy grey hair, with some of it being styled into a ponytail in the back. He has a bearded chin-strap and green-colored eyes,Chapter 9, page 1 one of which is covered by a black eye-patch. This eye-patch becomes enveloped in white flames whenever Leonard uses his Ignition Ability. It is revealed that hidden right eye is severely burned and seemingly non-functional. Leonard's outfit consists of the protective outer jacket, which he wears over his shoulders, a white collared shirt, dark-colored trousers and boots and a light-colored belt. His protective outer jacket is coated with blue lines and the buttons on it are in shape of cross-like symbols. Leonard's outfit contains patches with "1" on them, to signify his affiliation to Special Fire Force Company 1. Personality Leonard is a somewhat intimidating, but nice person. He is respected by his team-matesChapter 5, page 8 and values his recruits, rushing in to save them from jeopardy, personally thanking those who help them and checking on them if they are wounded. Leonard has a secretive and stoic presence, abandoning pleasantries in order to avoid difficult discussions and people he wishes to remain distance from. This behaviour leads Shinra and Akitaru to believe that Burns is hiding crucial information to further his own ends.Chapter 5, page 11 This was proven true as he secretly investigates everything related to Adolla to find out the truth on his personal time. When he chooses to reveal his secrets, Burns is very direct and blunt due to his belief that emotions should not factor into a Fire Solider's role to protect the greater good. He places a great value on strength and certainty, feeling that being strong enough to act on information is needed in order to learn it. Though is generally calm, even in the most dire situations, Onyango claims that Leonard is ultimately a hot-headed and stubborn man despite outward appearances. Once he has decided on his course of action, Burns will not stop until he has succeeded. He has known a tendency to have his arms folded until a situation force his hand. When it comes to fighting, Leonard has shown to have a very serious attitude, overwhelming his opponents with ruthless might, even when they are dramatically weaker than he is. He is a very independent thinker and actor. In private, Burns expresses frustration with the Cardinals of the Holy Sol Temple restricting his freedom to act and admits to having a no real faith in the Church's teachings after his experiences. He even explored The Netherworld on his own despite it being an unholy place in the eyes of society. In spite of these issues and his attitude, Burns feels that maintaining the Holy Sol is important for the sake of the nation. He is therefore willing to defend it from attack and work within it for the sake of social order. Abilities Leonard is a veteran who has made a name for himself through his abilities.Chapter 23, page 1 Burns' pyrokinetic Ignition AbilityVolume 14 is known as Fire Incarnate.Chapter 88, Page 16 Using it, he can burn the flames inside his body like a furnace to increase his physical abilities with thermal energy.Volume 14 Doing so, Leonard was able to push away the plasma on Arthur Boyle's Excalibur back at him and redirect the flames of Shinra's kicks by intercepting the kicks with his palms. The sheer force created by this heat is enough to prevent opponents from getting close to Burns. With some powerful attacks simply failing to pass through his aura or touching his body, unless they greatly enhanced with large amounts of speed and force.Chapter 89, Page 6 Additionally, Burns is able to deal a heavy concussive blow to his opponents through the use of this intense heat, without touching them simply by flexing his fingers or stamping his foot. Even by just heating his arm he is capable of killing an Infernal with a single blow. Leonard's sturdy body allows him to land from extraordinary heights without repercussions, Chapter 8, page 12 withstand critical attacks without flinching,Chapter 24, page 10 continue fighting despite being in crippling pain and his speed grants him the ability to react to and deflect enemy attacks with ease.Chapter 24, page 8 His strength and fighting experience is so great that it could rival Benimaru Shinmon. Benimaru himself wanted to fight him to see who is stronger. Background Leonard acted as the liaison between the Holy Sol Temple's public and secert organizations in his younger years. In that time he would always look after Five-Two in the Netherworld and even tolerated the boy's questions about the world. After an Infernal outbreak inside the Amaterasu, he and Five-Two worked with others to destroy them. Upon encountering one such Infernal, Burns noticed something strange about it and it established an Adolla Link with the pair. The Link caused Burn's right eye to set ablaze, while Five-Two's left eye suffered the same damage. Witnessing the Evangelist and falling to his knees, the pair are returned to their world where Burns quickly killed the Infernal. Leonard assumes it was an illusion, until Five-Two revealed he had grabbed onto an ignited stone from that plane and they realise they were actually transported to another world. Burns took this stone and stored it in a bottle.Chapter 129, page 6-17 Seeing Adolla destroyed Leonarado's faith, leading to him investigating the church to discover a truth incompatible with how people understand his world. Using his eventual position of the Captain of Company 1 for all kinds of research, he found nothing in the Sol Temple connected to the past, but by coincidence, while researching the long forgotten Netherworld, Leonard discovered the diary of Raffles I's wife.Chapter 130, page In Year 186, when the Kusakabe's house caught fire, the 38 year old Leonard attended the scene fifteen minutes after it started with Onyango. As he entered and searched for Shinra's mother and baby brother, Burns encountered a Demon Infernal holding Shō and felt the fire in his left eye burn out of control due to the Evangelist's involvement. When the Infernal left the house, it began to collapse, forcing the brigade to evacuating outside. Afterwards, Leonard lied to Shinra about his family perishing in the fire, in an attempt to make the boy fear the flames to ultimately avoid him using his Ignition Ability and joining the Special Fire ForceChapter 90, page 2-11. Plot Introduction arc Leonard attends the Rookie Fire Soldier Games to support his brigade's new officer, where he is stumbled upon by Shinra. When the boy introduces himself, Leonard realizes that he knows who the boy is, and tells him that he has no time for idle chit-chat. Shinra attempts to catch up to him, asking if he remembers an incident twelve years prior, but Leonard replies that he doesn't and advises him to go get prepared for the tournament, which leads Shinra to believe that the man is hiding something from him. When the building, the tournament was held in, catches fire, Leonard rescues his recruits and later thanks Shinra for helping her out. Afterwards, he asks for an explanation on what happened inside the building, as the tournament gets halted. VS. 1st Special Fire Brigade arc After the scuffle between Special Fire Force Companies 5 and 8, Karim Fulham, Rekka Hoshimiya and Foien Li are approached by Leonard and together they discuss the event. When trainees from the 2nd, 5th and 8th Brigades arrive at the 1st Special Fire Fighting Cathedral, Leonard directs their training regiment, dictating the fights. Later, Leonard fights Arthur and makes quick work of him, putting out his Excalibur's plasma by bending it back at him. Shinra then jumps in to fight him, attempting to kick him with his Ignition Ability, but Leonard manages to intercept all of the Fire Soldier's kicks with his palms. When Shinra manages to hit Leonard's stomach, the Battalion Commander, without flinching, uses it as an opportunity to inflict a heavy blow to Shinra without touching him, which ends the fight in his favour and finishes the combat training of the trainees. Leonard and his brigade later confront and defeat giant Infernal in the Shinjuku area of Tokyo. Preacher Pursuit arc Leonard and Karim, alongside the seven Battalion Commanders and Fire Soldiers of the Special Fire Forces, attends a meeting with Raffles III, where Adolla Burst and the issues involving the Human Body Ignition Phenomenon are brought up. Netherworld arc Leonard apologises to Onyango for interrupting his retirement after the Hoshimiya incident. Onyango dismisses his concerns and instead asks Burns if his right eye was feeling given the frequency of the small earthquakes recently, Burns simply replies he didn't want Shinra to come to Company 1. As Company 8 seeks medical treatment for Shinra at the Special Fire Fighting Defence Clinic 6, Leonard approaches him as he recovering from his surgery. Intending to tell Shinra the truth behind the fire incident involving his family, the two move to the courtyard, where Leonard answered all of Shinra's questions and informed Shinra he knew Shō was abducted by the White-Clad. When Shinra grabs him in anger, Burns knocks him away and states he will only explain further if Shinra shows he is strong enough. Beginning to fight, he admires Shinra's newfound speed and recognises the concept of 'grace'. After sparing briefly, Burns beings to unleash a mass amounts of heat powerful enough to blow Shinra away and preventing him through getting within striking distance. Eventually, Shinra's kick finally connects with Leonard and he feels the impact. As a reward and acknowledging Shinra's commitment to the truth and power, and recounting what happen 12 years ago. As Burns turns to leave, Shinra asks him about his knowledge of the Adolla, leading to Leonard admiting to seeing it before and revealing the damage done to his eye. Fifth Pillar arc Within Company 1's church, Leonard and Onyango discuss Company 8 moving against the Evangelist. The priest asks if their Company will cooperate with them, which Leonard replies with telling him there's not much more Company 1 can do as their superiors are holding them back. So they can only hope that Karim's secret actions and Tamaki's 'punishment' are enough to support Company 8. VS. Holy Sol Temple arc Appearing before Joker in the Netherworld after he has defeated the Shadow of the Holy Sun, he asks why his old ally has caused such trouble after being quiet for so long before the pair get ready to fight. Although Burns changes his mind after realising that Benimaru is working with Joker and wants to take part in the fight, much to Joker's irritation and Benimaru's disappointment. Leonard hands them an old diary as a clue for their mission to uncover the secret of the church. When Joker asks about the True Scriptures, Burns claims they not exist and that the church isn't deliberately hiding anything. However, the diary implies that Raffles I underwent an extreme personality shift before founding the Church, The trio discuss the possibility that somebody with the power to change faces could have replaced the emperor. Burns plans on covering up Joker and Benimaru's attack and the death of the Shadow Captain. With none of the three seeing any point in investigating the church, Burns directs Joker towards Haijima Industries to uncover their deep ties to the Empire's history. Ōbi's Rescue arc Burns prays within 1st Special Fire Fighting Cathedral after hearing of Captain Hague's defeat. Li and Flam approach him claiming that Hague was attacked for his tie to the Adolla and it would be wise for Burns to consider bodyguards. Burns refuses and says that Company 1 will destroy this evil. Trivia * Earlier colour pages to pictured Leonard's hair as white instead of grey. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Special Fire Force Company 1 Category:Captain